Heat of Infinity
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: This one is one of my favourites... Read.
1. Elaine the Eevee

**This one used to be my favourites from NeoAlphaDrake... Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know Eevee isn't a playable character in Gates to Infinity, but I don't really care. Eevee is one of my favorite Pokémon, so shut up.**_

* * *

 **Heat of Infinity**

 **Prologue**

My name is Elaine. I'm supposed to be a human, but you wouldn't know that by looking at me. I'm an Eevee right now. I was brought to the world of Pokémon a few months ago to save the world from an impending doom from a Pokémon called Kyurem and a giant crystal of negative energy and hatred called the Bittercold from destroying the Pokémon world. After that, Hydreigon, the voice of life, told me I had to leave the Pokémon world after destroying the Bittercold. I realized this was coming from the beginning, but something occurred to me in the back of my head. Pikachu. My partner. He would be devastated. I decided not to say goodbye, as so I wouldn't hurt him. I didn't tell anyone in fact. Dunsparce, Emolga, Virizion, Espeon, or Umbreon. Me and Hydreigon just left. After that, I would gaze into the Pokémon world in my dreams. Just knowing I would never go back. Not to Post Town, Paradise, or even the crossroads. But then, one day, something in my dreams told me to look into the pool. As I did, I noticed Hydreigon and Pikachu in a collapsing cave, and Hydreigon was asking me if I wanted to return to the Pokémon world. I screamed yes, and I was blinded by a bright white light. All the sudden, was able to see again, and there I was, in that collapsing cave, but it wasn't collapsing anymore. Instead, it was full of glistening and gleaming stars. And I saw Pikachu, almost about to cry, staring at me. "Welcome home..." he said.

 **Back in Paradise, a month after returning to the Pokémon world.**

I looked outside at the stars, remembering the crazy day we had today. we had almost been killed by a Krokorok , but luckily, Keldeo was able to take him out at the last second. When we got back to paradise, we went and took Krokorok right to Quagsire. "Mmm...you two don't look so good...hmm..?" he said. "take the rest of the day off...hmm..." So we decided to lay back that day. I giggled as I remembered Quagsire's silly "Hmm's" and "Mmm's" he constantly spouted out. "Hey Elaine..?" I heard Pikachu say. "Huh..?" I turned around, a bit surprised. "You're a girl, right..?" he asked. "yeah..? why?" I said. "Umm...you see...I...uhh..." He hesitated. "I have a crush on a girl..." Pikachu sheepishly said. "WHAT?! Pikachu, that's GREAT!" I said happily to him. "Who is she, is she cute? what kind of Pokémon is she?" I asked. "Is it Virizion..?" I teased. "What?! No! Dunsparce likes Virizion, why would I do that to him... and...umm...I don't want to talk about who it is..." Pikachu sheepishly said. "Oh...alright...well, why are you asking me..?" I asked. "You're a girl...what do you like? how can I get her to notice me..?" he asked. "Well..." I began. "Girls like a strong and nice guy... which you should have no problem with... you're a really nice guy, and I can't think of any Pokémon that has not been instantly knocked out by your Thunder attack, so I think your fine... just go talk to her..." I told him. "Umm...Elaine...I...I..." he stuttered. Something was up. "I...I..." He just stopped, leaned in, and kissed me on the lips. I was the girl he was talking about?! I was about to shove him away, when I realized. I love him back. I dived deeper into the kiss with him. We both pulled up after five minutes in a need for air. "So...you like me do you...?" I asked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...it's just... I didn't want to do it in front of everyone." He explained. Then something occurred to me; It was mating season, and I was in my first heat, and so I thought, who better to help me that the guy who liked me. "Well..." I said, smiling sexily at him. "How about we have another little secret then..." I said, changing my posture to be a little bit sexy for him. He started to blush. "I...I...I...uhh..." he stammered. "Don't worry..." I said. "I won't tell..." I pounced him, surprising him a little. "ELAINE!" Pikachu yelled. I jumped off in fear and surprise "This is NOT how I thought you would act!" he yelled at me. I started to back up in fear, knowing far-well that he was the most powerful Pokémon in paradise. "I...I...I..." I stammered. "I...I'm...s-sorry..." I ran out of the house, bawling my guts out. "Wait! Elaine! Come back!" He yelled.

 **A few minutes later**

I was sitting on top of the Post Town hill, crying. Why did Pikachu have to yell at me? I didn't know I was moving too fast. I kept crying and crying. "Hey, Elaine..?" I turned around. It was Virizion. "Sniff...w-what do you want..." I sniffled. Virizion sat down next to me. "What's wrong sweetheart..?" She asked in that calm, collected voice of hers. "Sniff...P-Pikachu confessed that he-sniff-loves me..." I cried. "Elaine...that's wonderful...but...why are you crying..?" she asked. "Sniff...you know how it's heat season...right..?" I asked. "Ugh...don't remind me..." she said, scratching at her lower area. "Well...sniffle...my instincts as a Pokémon took over...and I tried to make him mate with me..." I confessed. "Elaine...erm...aren't you a little young for that..?" she asked. "Not really, I'm fifteen in the human world... so... ugh...I don't know..." I said, tearing at my head fur. "Ahh...so this is your first heat...? I would have thought humans went into heat as well...but I guess not. So this is your first heat experience..?" She asked. "Mmm Hmm..." I said, sounding a bit like Quagsire. "Well...I'm sure if you tell Pikachu what happened...he will understand..." she said. "But that's...why I'm crying..." I said. "As soon as I jumped him, he shoved me of...sniff... and he started yelling at me...I'm sure he hates me now..." I said, starting to tear up again. "I know... why do you think I followed you up here..? His yelling and your crying woke up half of Paradise..." She said. "Oh...I'm-sniff...sorry...I didn't-" I said, but she cut me off. "Don't worry about it. Everyone saw what happened..." She said. All the sudden, Dunsparce popped out of the ground. "It's true, you know." He said. "GAH!" I said, stumbling back, surprised by Dunsparce's sudden entrance. "Good Arceus, Dunsparce! you almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled. "Sorry Elaine...I guess I should have come up a bit slower..." he apologized. "Look," Virizion started. "You should go back and talk to Pikachu. Tell him what happened, and maybe he will be ok with you staying in the house again... "She said. "Alright...I'll go ask him...thanks Virizion!" I said, as I dashed off. Virizion sighed. "What is it Virizion..?" Dunsparce asked. "Oh...nothing...she just...reminds me of myself as a child..." She said, looking up into the stars.

10 minutes later, Back in Paradise

I peeked into the house, and saw Pikachu, twiddling one of his claws on the wood floor. "Umm...Pikachu..?" I asked, leaning in. He looked up, and he smiled. "Elaine! I thought you might have left Paradise for good!" he said, overjoyed to see me. "Yeah...I was going to. but then...Virizion came and talked to me...and...I'm feeling much better now..." I explained. "Well...Keldeo and Emolga came in and talked to me as well, so I'm feeling a bit better too..." He said. "Look...about what happened earlier..." I started. "Look...I'm sorry I took it a little too far... I shouldn't have tried to get you to mate me sp fast..." I said, starting to tear up. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have stopped you and yelled at you... I was just nervous..." he said. "I walked up to him, and he walked up to me, and we looked each other right in the eyes. "I love you..." We both said, as we leaned in and kissed each other again. We eventually worked our way over to Pikachu's bed. I ended up on top of him, and we finally broke the kiss. "I...think I'm ready now...Elaine..." Said Pikachu. I looked down between his legs, and saw he started to get an erection. "Well..." I said, getting back into my sexy, instinctual self. "Maybe we should get down and dirty then..." I said, going down to his erection. I noticed how huge it was compared to other Pikachu's whenever I used Charm on them. "Wow...your huge..." I said. Before he could respond, I plunged his massive boner into my mouth. I heard him groan, and that was my signal to go. I started bobbing up and down, up and down, for about five minutes, until I heard Pikachu groan again. "Elaine...I'm...gonna...RGH!" he shouted, before blowing his load into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop of his essence. When I was finished, I backed up, and saw that he was still hard. "Wow...your SURE you've never done this before..?" I asked, licking off the extra semen off my lips. "I could say the same thing about you, miss blowjob..." he sarcastically remarked. "Well...now that that's settled, how about the main event..?" I said. I climbed on top of him, and we kissed each other one last time. "Ready..?" I asked. "Ready." Pikachu ensured. I lowered my dripping pussy onto his raging erection, and it started to enter me. "Ngh..." I moaned as it entered my nether regions. Then, his dick hit my hymen. "Ahh..." I moaned in pain. "Elaine...we can stop if you-" "NO! I won't stop...until I finish this..." I said, and I plunged all the way down, Breaking my hymen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed in pain, panting and moaning afterwards. "Elaine, we can really stop if you're in-" "NO! It feels too good!" I yelled. My feral side was taking over. "Alright...ngh...suit yourself..." Pikachu said. After the pain subsided, I started bouncing on his hard dick, feeling the pain turn to pleasure. "ooooh...YES!" I screamed, as I felt my walls close around his hard-on. after about 10 minutes, Pikachu's manhood was twitching inside my pussy. "Elaine...I'm...gonna..." He started. "DO IT INSIDE ME! I WANT YOUR JUICY CUM INSIDE ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "But Elaine...you'll get preg-" "I...don't...CARE! I WANT YOUR KITS INSIDE ME!" I yelled. It was that moment that Pikachu moaned the loudest he ever has, as he sprayed his seed deep into my womb. "Ooooh...it feels..." I started, but then Pikachu, grabbed me and flipped us over, with me in a submissive position and him mounted to me. "You want my kits...huh..?" He asked. "Then BEG for them, you little whore..." he said. Now HIS feral side was showing. "I want...ngh...your kits..." I muttered, tired from exhaustion. "what was that...?" Pikachu said, picking his ear. "I WANT YOUR KITS! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. "If you say so..." He said, as he started thrusting inside my cunt. It felt so good to have something besides my paw going in and out of my pussy, rubbing my walls. "Pikachu...I'm...gonna...ngh..." I was about to cum myself, but then Pikachu said "Nuh-uh-uuuh... not until I blow my load in you..." he said. "But-" I started, but then he covered my mouth with his paws. "Not...until...I'm...done..." he said. I used every bit of willpower I had to keep myself from orgasming. After about 15 minutes of rutting, Pikachu finally said the three magic words. "I'm...gonna...cum..." He stated. "Lets...pant...do it...together...pant..." I wheezed. "On three..." He said. "Three..." he said. "Two..." I said. "ONE!" We both shouted as we both exploded in my sex. After Pikachu finished emptying his hard-on into my clit, he pulled out. We laid next to each other for a while. "How many..?" I asked. "Huh..?" Pikachu wondered. "Kits...how many Kits do you think I'll have..?" I asked. "Hopefully a ton..." Pikachu said. "You think so...?" I asked. "Sure of it..." He said, as we kissed each other, and then fell asleep in each others arms.

 **The End**

 _ **5 Favorites and I will write PT. 2**_


	2. Hydreigon's Judgement

_**Part 2 of Heat of Infinity. Hope you all Enjoy.**_

 **The next Morning**

The sun hit my face, and I opened my eyes, the sun blinding me. I looked around, and I saw my bed. Why am I not in my bed..? I then looked over to my left, and I saw Pikachu. Why was I in Pikachu's bed..? Then I looked down, and saw that Pikachu's dick was still in my pussy. Then it all came back to me. "SHIT!" I screamed. Pikachu woke up immediately. "What's up Elaine...?" He yawned. He then looked down. "GAH!" He yelled, yanking his hard-on out of me. "What...HAPPENED last night?!" Pikachu asked. "I... Think we mated..." I sheepishly said. "WHAT?!" he yelled. "MATED?!" "Uhh huh..." I said. "Do you...think you will get pregnant...?" He asked. "I don't know...there's only one person I know we can ask about this though..." I said. "Who?" Pikachu asked.

 **5 minutes of getting ready later**

We walked out, and we saw a very bloodshot Keldeo standing at our door. "Umm...good morning...Keldeo..?" Pikachu said. Keldeo scoffed. "What's so good about it. You two rutting all night long was so loud, I couldn't sleep a WINK! And I thought sleeping in that tower at the glacier palace was bad!" He yelled. Geeze, someone got cranky without their beauty rest. "Well...we're sorry..." I apologized. "Hmpf. if you're going to fuck, Close your ARCEUS-DAMN DOOR!" He yelled, Stomping off in a hurry. "

 **10 minutes later, at Swanna's Inn**

"MMM!" yelled Hydreigon. "Delicious, as always, Swanna!" He said, happy with his breakfast. "Anything for you, Mr. "Voice of Life"" Said Swanna. Hydreigon started to fly off, then me and Pikachu ran in. "Hydreigon!" we both yelled. "WHOA!" Hydreigon said, as he fell over and landed face-first on the ground. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!" I yelled. "Rgh... It's fine..." he said, floating up, rubbing his snout. "Just a bloody nose...that's all..." His nose was gushing out blood. "What is it you two...?" He asked, still rubbing his snout. "Umm..." Hot damn, this guy was tough. "Could me and Pikachu talk to you in private...?" I asked. "Sure...where?" He asked. "How about in Paradise, next to the challenge gate..?" Pikachu suggested. "Perfect, just give me a minute, almost walked out on my bill again..." he said sheepishly, as he went to pay the signora. Me and Pikachu just stared at each other.

 **5 minutes later, at the Challenge Gate**

We waited patiently for a few minutes, then Hydreigon finally showed up. "Now, what is it you two need..?" He asked. "Umm...Hydreigon... did you by chance hear what happened last night...?" I asked. "Who didn't? You two were louder than an Exploud last night." He said. "Well...after we stopped fighting and made up...we...um..." I started, but then, Hydreigon shushed me. "This isn't the place to talk about this. Let's go to your house, where it's a bit more private." He said, looking left and right. So we went over to the house, and we each sat in our beds, with Hydreigon just kinda floating there, as usual. "So...you two mated last night, huh..?" He asked. I was shocked. "How did you know..?" Pikachu asked. "Simple. I AM the voice of life, after all, I know when these things happen." He said with a smug look on his face. "Well..." I said, scratching my ear with my back leg. "We want to know if I'm pregnant or not, and I figured since you are a force of nature or some shit, you would know..." I explained. "And...that's all..?" He asked. Me and Pikachu nodded. "Alright, just come here for a sec" He said. I went over to him, and he put one of his mouth-hand-things on my stomach. "Hmm..." He muttered. "One second..." He stood there for about half a minute, then he took his hand off, then scratched the back of his head. "Are you SURE you want to know..?" He asked. "More than anything." Pikachu stated. "Alright then..." He said. "Yes. You're Pregnant." He said. I felt my heart drop. "P-pregnant..?" I said, my legs quivering in fear. "W-will my human form get pregnant...?" I asked, praying he wouldn't give me an answer I wouldn't like. "Umm...no... just your Pokémon one, but expect some of the symptoms to be carried over. Moodiness. Overeating. You know..." Hydreigon explained. "Ok...so my mom won't kill me...that's good. But PREGNANT?!" I screamed. "Look, I can cancel the pregnancy if you want." Offered Hydreigon. "Quick and painless, and you won't be pregnant anymore..." "I...umm..." I hesitated. "Are you sure about this Elaine..? We could stop the pregnancy now if you really don't want this." Pikachu said, trying to comfort me. "I...uhh..." I stammered. "I...don't...want...to abort the pregnancy.." I said. "WHAT?!" Pikachu and Hydreigon yelled. "But you seemed so worried before!" Pikachu said. "I know...I know...but...Maybe this won't be so bad..." I said "And besides..." I started, as I moved up to Pikachu, putting my paws on his. "If I'm going to have a litter of kits... I'm just glad it's with you..." I said, looking him lovingly in the eyes. "I...guess I'm the same way..." He said, Looking me in the eyes back. "Sniffle..." We heard someone sniffle, and we looked over at Hydreigon. "What's wrong, Hydreigon..?" I asked. "Sniff...It's just so...sniff...beautiful..." He then started to bawl his guts out. We went over to comfort him. This is the start of something Hopefully great. And who knows... maybe me and Pikachu will make Great parents...

 _ **10 Favorites and I'll post Part 3. This one is really awesome in my opinion. The story will focus around Elaine's Pregnancy as she goes around the world of Gates to Infinity, her trials, struggles, and who knows, maybe I'll include some requests if I get any. I'm also planning on starting a Lemon series where I take requests. Let me know in the comments below. Bye :3**_


	3. Pregnancy of Sorrow

_**I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in about a century, but here is part 3.**_

 **A few weeks later, one morning**

I woke up, feeling really tired. I didn't want to wake up. I just wanted to lay in bed. I then felt someone shaking my back. "Rise and shine! Let's do our best today Elaine!" Pikachu said, trying to wake me up. "Ngh, I don't wanna go out today..." I groaned, pulling some straw over my body like a blanket. "Come on, Elaine! Wake up!" He said, pulling me out of my bed. "Ngh...fine..." I moaned, standing up. Ugh, why did I have to go out today... It was so warm in my bed. As soon as we got outside, we heard someone shout out to us. "Yoo-hoo!" We turned around, and looked up atop our house. Meloetta was just sitting up there, smiling the day away. "You two ready for another awesome day?" She asked, kicking her feet. "Ngh... Go lay yourself..." I groaned, walking to the main area of Paradise. "Geeze... What's her problem..?" She asked Pikachu, crossing her legs. "She...She's pregnant..." Pikachu said, scratching his ear. "Really...?" She asked, getting a bit steamed. "My prince would never get me pregnant..." She groaned. She then switched over to her pirouette form. "That's because you have no self control!" She said, in a deeper voice. She switched back to her aria form. "Well, at least I TRY!" She yelled. Pikachu decided to just let her bicker with herself.

 **The main area of Paradise**

"Morning...hmm...you two!" Said Quagsire, waving at us. "Shut up, blank face..." I groaned, trudging over to the job board. "Yeesh..." Said Scraggy through his teeth, looking over at Quagsire. "Hmm...woke up on the wrong side of the bed...mmm..?" Asked Quagsire, still in a jolly-as-ever mood. "She's just experiencing mood swings, no big deal..." Assured Pikachu, trying to keep Quagsire from getting angry. "It's fine...mmm...I have seen plenty of pregnancies to know...mmm...what happens..." Said Quagsire, going back to organizing his store inventory. Gurdurr and the two Timburrs that followed him around all the time came up to the main area. "Hey, Pikachu, Elaine, going to find stuff for me so I can help build up paradise?" He asked, looking over at me. "Ah, back off!" I yelled, still looking for a job to do. "Grrrr...WHAT DID YOU JUST FREAKING SAY TO ME?!" He yelled, slamming his massive iron bar on the ground. "Easy, Gurdurr, she's just having an episode, no big deal!" Pikachu said, worried that Gurdurr would crush me. "Grr...fine, but you need to keep watch of her, if she says something to the wrong Pokemon, she's history..." Said Gurdurr, picking up his massive bar. "Should she even be going out?" Asked Victini, who had snuck over to see what all the commotion was. "I mean, if she's pregnant, the kit could get really hurt if she gets into too sticky of a situation..." Said Victini, a bit worried for my well being. "I mean, I do need someone to help me spin my..." He started, then he did his siganture pose. "V-WHEEEEEL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "To Heck with your dumb V-Wheel!" I yelled, still trying to find something to do. "Wow, she IS in a fussy mood today, Elaine loves the V-Wheel..." Said Victini, a bit disappointed. "Just live with it, alright..." Pikachu said, obviously annoyed by my sudden outbursts. "Here we go!" I yelled, tearing off a sheet of paper. "What did you pick?" Pikachu asked, looking over my shoulder. He saw it was for Rugged Mountain. "Are you sure, Elaine? Rugged Mountain is a pretty tough climb..." Pikachu said, putting his paw on my shoulder. "Who cares? Good reward.." I said, pointing to the reward. "WHAT?!" He yelled, looking at the reward. 1000 Poke, Rare Soil, AND a Thunder stone. "Holy Toledo, that stone's a good reward..." Said Pikachu, the Poke-signs literally appearing in his eyes. "Well, let's go..." I said, walking over to the now-open request gate.

 **Rugged mountain, F3.**

"Pant...pant..." I couldn't keep up with Pikachu, Keldeo, or Emolga. "Come on, Elaine! Not that much further!" Yelled Emolga, who was pretty much the best climber out of any of us. "SCREW YOU!" I yelled, panting and sweating my scarf off. I forgot how hard of a climb Rugged Mountain was when I signed us up for the job. "Hurry up, Elaine! I think I see the entrance to the next floor up ahead!" Yelled Pikachu, really excited. I eventually caught up with them, panting and groaning."Thanks for the HELP!" I yelled, really pissed off at my friends. We then walked into the next floor. "Alright, who or what are looking for?" Asked Keldeo, looking over at Pikachu. Pikachu Looked down at the note. "We're supposed to find a Chickorita, She has been stuck here for three days, apparently. "He said. He looked down one of the many hallways we could go. "Ugh, no wonder she got lost..." Said Emolga, flapping his wing-leather a little bit. I couldn't stand waiting any longer. "Ugh, come on, lets go this way..." I said, stoping to the far-left hallway. "But Elaine! Maybe we should think about thi-" Started Keldeo. I just shushed him. "Let's GO!" I yelled. Everyone just followed.

 **A few hours later**

"Ugh, now WE'RE lost!" Yelled Keldeo, looking around. "This is the same damn hallway we just went down!" He yelled, glaring at me. "Well, exCUSE me, princess.." I groaned, trudging along. Eventually we heard someone crying out. "Help! Someone!" We heard. That must have been the Chickorita we were looking for. "Let's go!" Yelled Emolga, running off. Everyone else just followed him. "Wait up!" I yelled, trying to catch up. They got to the end of the hallway before me. I eventually got there, but by the time I did, there was a beat up Wartortle on the ground, and Pikachu was talking to the Chickorita. "Thanks a ton!" She said, hugging Pikachu. He just pushed her off, and held up his team badge. Chickorita then vanished. "Are...you...KIDDING ME?!" I yelled, stomping into the room. "You guys saved her WITHOUT me?!" I yelled, really pissed off that they went off and did the rest of the mission without me. "Elaine, we had no choice..." Pikachu said, putting his paw on my shoulder. I shoved it off. "I don't CARE! I'm the leader of this team, so I should make the calls!" I yelled, super pissed off. Pikachu then looked at Emolga and Keldeo. "Actually, erm...Elaine..." He said, a bit nervous. "We actually all had a talk last night, and...erm..." He said, obviously about to say something I didn't like. "You're off the team...until further notice..." He said. "Wh-WHAT?!" I yelled. I'm off the team?! "What do you mean, "Further Notice?!"" I yelled. "Elaine...as long as you're pregnant...you cant go into mystery dungeons without endangering yourself..." He said, rubbing my cheek. "I'm sorry, Elaine...but...It's for your own good..." He said. He then held up his team badge, and we all warped out of the Dungeon

 **Later, at the Post Town lookout.**

"Off...the team..?" I asked. How could Pikachu do that to me? Wasn't this rescue team the thing that brought us together? How could he..? I eventually started crying. This stupid pregnancy had ruined my life. No one liked me anymore, I was off the rescue team, and Pikachu I'm sure doesn't love me anymore. "What's wrong, Elaine..?" I heard. I turned around, and I saw Espion walking towards me. "Sniff...piss off..." I said, looking back out. "Sweety..." She said, sitting down right next to me. "What's wrong..?" She asked, rubbing my back with her paw. "Sniff...Pikachu kicked me off the rescue team...sniff..." I whined. "Elaine...sweetheart..." She said, nuzzling me to make me feel better. "He's only doing it for your own good..." She said, reassuring me. "Sniff...but...sniff...Now I have no reason to be here anymore...sniffle...No one likes me anymore...because I-sniff...Insulted literally everyone this morning..." I said, trying to keep myself under control. "I can't help anyone anymore...sniff...I'm useless..." I said. "No, no, no, Elaine...You're not useless..." She said, rubbing my back a little more. "You're just a bit under wraps now...Just...try to live with it for a little while...alright..? Then you can decide if you're useless..." Said Espion, nuzzling me a little to cheer me up. "Sniff...a-alright...I'll try..." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Good, I'm glad we had this talk.." She said, standing up.

 _ **And DONE! Wow, not my longest chapter, but certainly one of my favorites, anyways, BAI! :)**_


End file.
